Worth It
by cherryredxx
Summary: Ginny was at the unfortunate end of a Polyjuice accident. Written as a challenge for HPFC.


It was all supposed to be in fun. Really. It was never supposed to turn out this way. When Dean pulled me aside and asked me if I wanted to play a game, I would have _never_ agreed if I would have known this would happen. Who would have thought that he was going to take a random piece of hair from some Muggle girl who is a family friend and make me transform into her? Furthermore, how would I have known that Muggle Polyjuicing was _irreversible_? Well, I didn't.

So, imagine how embarrassing it was for Dean and me to have to tread up the Professor Dumbledore's office and explain this horribly embarrassing ordeal. He _really_ wasn't happy about this. Because it was Dean's idea, he got in way more trouble than I did. He is stuck in detention, every school night until the end of term (which, considering it is only September, is quite a hefty punishment). However, since I am stuck in my new identity until someone can figure out how to fix it, Dumbledore said he sees no reason to punish me further. After my mum was informed (and, Merlin, was she brassed off), Now, only Dean, Dumbledore, Mum, and I know who I really am.

The very worst part, though, is that I can't be in Gryffindor anymore. In fact, Dumbledore suggested that the only person from Gryffindor I should speak to at all is Dean. So, I had to get sorted into a different house under my new identity. I am no longer Ginny Weasley, sixth-year Gryffindor. Nope. Now I am Siobhan Burlington. I am a sixth-year, blonde-hair, blue-eyed _Slytherin_. It had to be Slytherin, Dumbledore said, because then I will be least tempted to talk to any of my friends. Doesn't this sound so fun? Well, it isn't.

The only plus side is that the girl Dean turned me into is quite pretty. So pretty, in fact, that as soon as I walked into the Slytherin common room that first time, I was approached by a male student. Generally, this would be all too exciting. However, when the boy is Draco Malfoy, it is a little less so. Sure, he's attractive and popular and funny in his own way and smart and incredibly sexy, but it's just a terrible situation. He wouldn't like me if he had any idea who I was underneath my bottle blonde hair. He wouldn't give me the time of the way if he had any clue that I was a Weasley.

"I've never seen you before," he said. "Are you new here?"

"I am," I answered, my voice shaking as I hoped he wouldn't recognise my somewhat distinct Weasley tone. "I just transferred from Durmstrang. I'm a sixth-year."

He nodded. "Well, I, for one, am glad," he drawled lazily. "It is about time that there was a girl in Slytherin that didn't have a face like a pug." He smirked.

Even though I knew he wasn't looking at my real face, I couldn't help but blush slightly at the comments. In the five years that I'd known him, never once had I heard him be nice or polite, or even the slightest bit complimentary. He'd always been his pompous, arrogant self, and I knew better than to ever expect anything beyond that.

I thought this was a good thing, though. I thought that having a friend in my new, temporary House would make things quite a simpler for me to handle. In fact, I thought that _not_ being an undesirable misfit was quite a splendid idea. However, my lone Gryffindor contact tended to disagree with me.

Dean grabbed onto my arm as I emerged from the Great Hall the next day, effectively pulling me away from Draco and a few of my other housemates. He pushed me into a small alcove near the main entrance of the castle, shoving my back against the wall and glaring at me intently. He said, "What do you think you're doing, Gin? Don't you know who you're talking to?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sitting with my friends," I spat.

That was not an acceptable answer for him. "Ginny, this isn't funny," he hissed. "Pretending to be a Slytherin is bad enough, but now you're actually making friends with them? And, really, Malfoy of all people? What were you thinking?"

Fighting back an extremely tasteless retort, I straightened up my spine. "Dean, you leave me alone. Don't forget that _you_ are the reason that I'm in this mess to begin with. _You_ were the one who did this to me."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I suppose it's better to lose a friend to evil, before losing them to death. God knows Ron would kill you if he knew."

With that, I stalked away to my new common room and my new friends.

Draco was waiting for me when I got there.

"What was that filthy Half-Blood doing, grabbing you away from me?" he asked, obviously referring to Dean.

"Oh," I answered, caught a bit off guard. "He's my cousin. Apparently you're the wrong sort to be spending time with."

Malfoy didn't take too kindly to this comment. He stood up and approached me, his steel-toned eyes felt like lasers as they fixed onto me. "Maybe you should make your own decisions, Siobhan. Maybe you should ignore what your cousin says and think for yourself."

He was so close to me that I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. Boy, was he intimidating. "I told him to bugger off, Draco," I said feebly, almost fearful. "I like you, you know?"

His iron gaze never faltered or faded. He kept them fixed on me, peering through me. I felt naked, empty, and alone. I'd never felt that way before in my life. I didn't know how to respond or what to say to him. The look in his yes spoke volumes, but it was apparently a language I wasn't quite familiar with. In some ways it was intimidating. In other ways, however, it was rather flattering. I felt like he could see every inch of my soul.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was unable. His lips captured mine in a searing kiss that sent a violent chill up my spine. My knees weakened as he brought a strong arm to my waist, holding me in place as my body gave in to his temptation. My lips parted involuntarily, allowing his tongue entrance, as my slender frame melted into his body. I'd never felt such passion from a kiss.

When he finally pulled away, I felt naked and empty. Immediately, I wished for his lips to brush against mine and engulf me in another passionate lip lock. But it never came.

He bowed his head toward my ear." I like you, too, Ginny," he whispered.

It took me a moment to register the words. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that my identity was known. "What did you say to me?" I asked. My voice was laced with both confusion and concern.

Draco did not answer. Instead, he smiled a smile that illuminated his silvery-grey orbs. He looked into my eyes for a long moment, then he winked, and then he walked away.

Perhaps being in Slytherin has its perks, after all.

**Prompt:** Polyjuice: An Adventure - Your character takes Polyjuice and something goes wrong... They're stuck in their new identity indefinitely! (Someone has to know who they really are, and you can choose to fix the problem, or leave things as they are if you wish.)

**Line:** It is better to lose a friend to evil, before one loses him to death.

**Requirements:**  
1 – Your character must be re-sorted.  
2 – Your character must have a relationship with someone in their new house.  
3 – Your character must have a falling out with someone in their old house.

**Character to be re-sorted:** Ginny Weasley


End file.
